Various communication networks enable network users to consume certain services over the network. Such services include, for example, web browsing, file download, and the delivery of multimedia content.
Some network services may be provided over secured connections. Network traffic delivered over secured connections is typically ciphered so that only the parties who set up the secured connection can decipher the traffic content.
Protocols for secured communication are known in the art. For example, the Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) is a communications protocol for secure communication that has an underlying security layer, namely the Transport Layer Security (TLS) layer protocol. HTTPS is specified, for example, in RFC 2818 of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), entitled “HTTP OVER TLS,” May 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference. TLS is described, for example, in RFC 5246, entitled “The Transport Layer Security (TLS) Protocol,” version 1.2, August 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.